The Konohan War
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A prequel to Drawing Parallels. Does not require having read that, but they will complement each other. Rated M for no reason YET. May contain lemons, but only for plot. Centred around an OC, Doragon haruka and her team. AU. Village called Sutagakure.
1. Treachery

_Welcome to the opening chapter of the Konohan War. This is the prequel to Drawing Parallels, and centred mainly on Doragon Haruka. Rated M for very good reason, but not yet._

The Konohan War  
Chapter 1-Treachery

Sutagakure training grounds. Four younger ninja and one adult, all wearing the headband of Suta, a crescent moon with sunbeams shining from the centre.

The adult, presumably the sensei, was talking. He had white hair and eyes, the sign of Cytex. Wearing the headband on his forehead, he had his short hair kept in a ponytail. Wearing a silver cloak over golden clothing, he looked ever inch the leader. He wore a pendant around his neck, a shining stone that seemed to glow in both gold and black.

"Right. So, I have to leave for Namigakure." he said.  
One of the younger ones spoke up.  
"You're not going alone, are you?" she asked, with a little anxiety. She had the same white eyes, and long brown hair. Wearing black trousers and a shirt in the same shade, she also had a large scabbard on her back.  
"No, Haruka, I'm not." he said with a slight smile.  
"Who's going with you?" asked another, a boy. He had blonde hair up in a spiky hairstyle, similar to the famous Copy Nin Kakashi, and warm brown eyes. He wore a black shirt and jacket with golden stars on it, as well as black trousers.  
"My second." answered the leader to the boy, Akarai.  
"Orochimaru-sama?" asked the other girl. She had white hair and eyes, the same sign of Cytex. She had close fitting white clothing.  
"Yes."  
"Then you'll be fine, Masoto-sensei." said the last one, a smiling boy with short brown hair ad brown eyes. He wore a simple grey shirt and trousers.

The sensei smiled.  
"Yes. Orochimaru is the most powerful ninja in the village, save myself. When I die, he shall become Sutakage after me." he said.  
"You're not going to die." said Haruka.  
"Not a chance." said Akarai.  
"Not with Orochimaru there." muttered the other girl.  
"Lets be optimistic, guys." said the other boy.

"Well, Namigakure isn't very happy with us. But I'm sure I can do something about it." he said. "Haruka, Akarai, Dosumi, Iuziya. When I return I'll see whether the elders believe you're ready to be Chunin.

"Thank you, sensei!" they all said.

He smiled.

"Get back to your training. Haruka, practice with your non-lightning techniques. Akarai, practice your taijutsu. Dosumi, Iuziya, you need to do the same. I'll be back soon." he said. Forming the familiar handsign of Shunshin no Jutsu, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The older genin continued training.

* * *

Two days later…

* * *

Orochimaru stumbled into the gates of Suta, alone and seemingly injured.  
One of the guards ran over to him.  
"Orochimaru-senpai! What happened? Where is the fourth?" he asked quickly, panicking.

"The Nami-nin. They attacked us." said Orochimaru. "They killed Masoto. He gave me this before he died…"

The Snake Sannin held up the golden-black pendant.

The guard gasped, and went down on one knee.  
"Godaime."  
Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the new Sutakage introduced a series of reforms, supposedly for the safety of the village. Reinforcing the walls with chakra based locks, 'suggesting' that citizens avoid leaving the city, and so on…

The genin of the yondaime sutakage were desolated. Haruka in particular. It probably had something to do with her name.

Of course the death of Doragon Masoto would upset Doragon Haruka.

However, it was debatable whether the mission they had been given was helping.

On the new Kage's orders, they were to kill the Namikage.

It wasn't going too well.

"Haruka! Cover me!" said Akarai, as he went through a short group of handsigns.  
"Right." she said, drawing a kunai.

The enemy jonin approached them, four of them, in a short corridor.

"Ninpo: Taiyouhishu." said Akarai. Three points of light appeared in the air around him, glowing with the intensity of the sun. One of the opposing jonin stared, wondering what was happening.

With a gesture, Akarai sent the miniature sun burning into his heart, and he dropped to the floor, dead.

Haruka blocked one of the other jonin's attacks with her kunai, and one of Akarai's suns killed him.

"Fuuton: Debaarashi!" said Iuziya.  
A blast of air shredded down the corridor, cutting one of the jonin apart.

The last one performed handsigns, crying out.  
"Suiton: Touzanarashi!"

Black spirals flashed in Dosumi's eyes, and she said just a split second later.  
"Suiton: Touzanarashi!" and performed the same handsigns.

Spheres of water blasted towards Dosumi, like self contained spheres that threatened to hit her like swarm of meteors.

The same spheres appeared by Dosumi, crashing into the enemies attack.

But she had more.

The rest struck the jonin, shattering his ribs.

"Hm." smiled Dosumi. "Nice technique."

They ran down the corridor, just as a group of jonin came from behind them.

* * *

This was not good. Dosumi, Iuziya and Akarai had used most of their chakra, though Haruka had almost all of hers. Most of the ninja population of Namigakure was after them, and they were now surrounded in the central square.

"Lend me your chakra." said Haruka, urgently. "Now, as much as you can spare."

The other three looked at her questioningly, but did so, channelling all of their spare chakra to her.

She performed a long series of handsigns, and then threw her arms out, practically screaming.  
"_RAITON: RAIKOUKAHEN!"_

A large amount of chakra radiated from her, lifting her into the air as waves of chakra blossomed out from her, in a deadly pattern, curving completely independently, each one striking an enemy ninja, killing them through an incredible electric shock, and moving onto the next one.

The tendrils of power kept on coming, until every Nami-nin in the clearing was dead.

Haruka collapsed unconscious onto the floor. Iuziya used a medical technique to check her vital signs.  
"She's alive, but there's only a spark of chakra left in her. Alive is practically pushing it." he said.

Dosumi looked around, seeing a particular body, charred and very dead.

"This mission is complete. That's the kage." said Dosumi. "Is she going to be alright?" she said, trying to sound uninterested.  
"On;ly if we get back soon." said Iuziya, slightly worried.  
"The mission's over, like I said." said Dosumi, looking with a little interest at the terrible death toll Haruka had caused. "We can go."

"Hai." said Akarai and Iuziya. Akarai picked up Haruka, and they returned to Sutagakure.

_Hmm. Angst, and ass-kicking. In that order.  
Notice any team 7 parallels, hmm?_


	2. Diplomacy

_And Fee returns, with part two of the Konohan War. _

Disclaimer-Spoiler for the Fourth Hokage's identity. Also, I own OC's + alternate setting. Don't own stuff from canon.

Chapter 2-Diplomacy

"Haruka?"

Came the voice.

"Haruka."

Haruka stirred in her sleep.

"Doragon Haruka."

The voice wouldn't go away.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Haruka awoke.

There was a pale face looking at her, a minor look of irritation. This changed to a strange smile when he saw she was awake.

"You're awake." said Orochimaru. "I'm glad."

He had a very unnerving smile.

"Thank you... my lord." she said.

"I have good news, Haruka. After your success in Namigakure, I have decided to promote your squad to Chunin rank. Also, Masoto was considering you for the post of ambassador to Konoha." said Orochimaru. "I think this is an excellent idea. It sends the right message, and it's good experience for you."

"Thank you." said Haruka, taken aback.

"Well, I think you're free to go. I'd like you to come to my office o receive information about ambassadorial duties by tomorrow." he said, smiling.

"Yes... godaime."

"Oh, and could you teach that technique you used in Namigakure to anyone?"

"Possibly, Sutakage-sama."

"I'll organise that for the academy tomorrow, at seven. You can begin your ambassadorial duties the next day."

"Thank you, Sutakage-sama."

* * *

"Iuziya! Akarai! Dosumi!" called Haruka.

Her three teammates turned.  
"Haruka! I'm glad you're better." said Iuziya smiling.  
"I'm so glad you've recovered." said Akarai.  
"Was that Orochimaru-dono in there with you?" asked Dosumi.

"Thanks." she said. "Yes, he offered me the job of Ambassador to Konoha, and asked me to teach my new lightning technique."  
"You are so lucky." said Dosumi. "He must like you."

Haruka decided she couldn't mean that.

"He has a creepy smile." she said.

Dosumi snorted, and walked off.

"Well, I need to get ready for this ambassador job." said Haruka, starting to turn.

Iuziya whispered something to Akarai.  
"Um, Haruka?" said Akarai.  
"Hm?" she said, still walking slowly away.  
"Are you… busy tomorrow?" he asked, blushing.  
"Sorry, I've got to get ready for this teaching thing." she said, not looking back.

* * *

"Mum?" called Haruka, opening her front door.  
"Haruka! I'm glad you're back. No-one said you were coming out today." said Doragon Aime. "In here."

Doragon Aime had long black hair and telltale white-irised Cytex eyes, like her daughter, and was wearing the same silver and gold clothes as Masoto had, with a Sutagakure headband diagonally on her forehead. She would undoubtedly be called beautiful, even though she was eight months pregnant. She was sitting in their front room, a spacious area with four doors coming off from it.

"Good to see you, mum." said Haruka, embracing her. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Are you better now? Why were you ill so long?"  
"So long? How long was I asleep?" asked Haruka.  
"Three days, after you came back." said Aime.  
"Oh." said Haruka, taken aback. "I didn't know…"  
"How long are you back for?" Aime asked.  
"Only a couple of days. Orochimaru made me the Ambassador to Konoha, and he asked me to teach my new technique to some other ninja."

Aime studied her daughter closely.  
"What do you think of Orochimaru?"  
"He's alright, he seems to be doing well. I don't like these new rules, but they're for our own good. He's a bit creepy." replied Haruka. ~  
Aime looked at her, and then nodded. They hugged again.  
"Love you." said Aime.  
"You too, mum. Where's Natsuki?"  
"She's-"

"Haruka!" cried out Natsuki from the door.

Haruka's sister, Doragon Natsuki, had green eyes and pink hair, Cytex having bypassed her completely. Regardless, she was a tenacious fighter, and also quite pretty. She was older than Haruka, maybe seventeen.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "What happened, we've been so worried!"  
Without waiting for an answer, Natsuki ran and hugged Haruka, and then Aime.  
"Sorry, I have to go, I'm meeting a friend. Bye!" she said, running out the door.

Haruka smiled.

"Same old Natsuki."

* * *

"So… uh… you have to convert your chakra into lightning elemental chakra and control it." said Haruka.

Each of the ninja in the room stared at her.

There were jonin, chunin and genin, male and female, old and young.  
"Why don't you just demonstrate it?" asked one of them.~  
"Because if you do it right you'll collapse from chakra exhaustion, having wiped out every enemy in sight." said Haruka. "And I can't afford to be out for another three days."

"Raiton: Raikoukaen." said Dosumi, leaning against the wall with a handsign held in front of her.  
"Watch and learn." she said.

Most of the ninja tried to feel how she was using the chakra. Some of them used Cytex to take the knowledge directly from her body and mind.

White bolts of lightning-chakra burst from her, curving in beautiful arcs through the air into a single point, where they blew a large hole in the ground.

"Now do that, but with all your chakra at once." she said.

Haruka stared at her.  
"How did you learn that?" she asked.  
"I used Cytex and adapted it to a more usable version." replied Dosumi, smiling.  
"I couldn't use it without using all my chakra." said Haruka, in disbelief.

"What are the handsigns again?" asked one of the watching ninja.  
Haruka went through them again.  
"No, for the other version."  
Dosumi smiled, and performed her version again.  
Haruka scowled, and the black spirals of Cytex appeared in her eyes. At the same time as some of the other ninja, she tried to use it, and failed.

Dosumi smirked.  
"I think my technique's more useful. Orochimaru-dono is bound to notice."

Haruka was looking furious.  
"Well, you teach it then. I have better things to do anyway."  
She left the room, and Dosumi began, smiling, to tell the other ninja exactly how to perform the technique.

* * *

"We need to appraise Konoha of our situation." said Orochimaru. "They need to know that we're concentrating on our own defence. Assure them that we don't mean to attack them."  
"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." said Hakura.  
"Here are your documents." said Orochimaru, passing a small set of papers to Haruka.  
"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha. I am Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage."  
"I am Doragon Haruka, ambassador from Sutagakure." said Haruka, bowing. "I bring grave news."  
"What?"  
"The third, my father, is dead."  
"That is a shame. He seemed like a good leader, a fine man. I would have been proud to call him an ally. Who has replaced him?"  
"Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin."

There was a silence.

"Are you serious?" asked Minato. "That man is less trustworthy than any other ninja on the planet. Do you know that he used to be a Konoha-nin?"  
"Yes, everyone does. One of the Sannin." said Haruka, doubtfully.  
"Do you know why he left?" he asked.  
Haruka shook her head.  
"He was exiled, for abuse of power, kidnapping, murder, manslaughter and defiling the laws of nature."

Haruka didn't reply with words, but her face showed her horror.

Minato nodded.  
"I'll give you some time to think about that. I'll get someone to show you around. Makoto!"

A black haired Konoha-nin, blue eyed and with the standard chunin flak-jacket over a black shirt, ran in.  
"Chuugi Makoto, meet Doragon Haruka. She's the ambassador from Sutagakure. Doragon Haruka, meet Chuugi Makoto. He's just been promoted to chunin, after passing the exam excellently."  
"Honoured to meet you." said Makoto, bowing.  
"And I you." said Haruka, returning the bow.

* * *

_Done. Ack. Review. And if you're reading this and haven't read Drawing parallels, go read it._


	3. Discovery

_Hey. Chapter 3._

Chapter 3-Discovery

"Haruka, there's someone who wants to meet you." said Makoto.  
"Of course." smiled Haruka. "Let's walk."

Fortunately the two chunin had gotten on very well. Makoto was friendly, loyal and reliable. Haruka liked that. Whether Minato had set the two up was a question no-one dared to ask. Though, everyone in the village thought he had.

It wasn't difficult.

The two had only met a week before, and they held hands, laughed and acted like the best of friends.  
The only people who didn't seem to have realised were Makoto and Haruka themselves.

"Umm… they're in here." said Makoto. He sounded a little nervous.

Haruka entered the small building.

Inside was one man, wearing a blue flak jacket, black trousers and a headband marked with what looked like a tidal wave.

Haruka paled.

"I'm not armed, I don't want to hurt you." said the Nami-nin. "I just want to know why."  
"Why?" asked Haruka. "Your people killed my fa-the third Sutakage!"

The Wave ninja blinked.

"Is that what you think? Why would we do that? Wave was a small village, nowhere near as large as Sutagakure. Our leader was called Kage, but he couldn't go toe to toe with any of your skilled jonin. Masoto-sama could have destroyed us single-handed. You did. And you were a genin, no?" he said.  
Haruka flinched.  
"No, we didn't do it. When he offered to make a treaty, we would have accepted almost anything. A war would have destroyed us. No, I know what really happened. I think Orochimaru killed Masoto on the journey." said the wave ninja.  
"I… didn't know…" said Haruka.  
"What, that Orochimaru was an untrustworthy snake?" said the wave ninja. "He'll do anything to gain power. He offered amnesty to any of the 'Treacherous wave scum' who join Suta, because he wants the largest force of ninja in the world. I don't think anywhere is safe, but Minato disagrees. He says that Konoha is a terrible target for invasion, its huge numbers meaning that any invasion will be as fatal for the attacker as the defender." said the ninja. He sighed. "It's not your fault. Orochimaru betrayed everyone, one by one."

Haruka nodded.  
"I'm… sorry." she said.

The ninja waved her off.  
"s'not your fault. You can go now."  
She nodded again, and left.

There was quiet as she and Makoto walked along the street.  
"That was you who used that lightning technique in Nami, huh?" he asked.  
Haruka nodded silently.  
"Did you know you're in the bingo books? They don't know your name, you're credited as the Lightning Goddess." he said.  
She smiled slightly.  
"That's a compliment I suppose."

They were walking towards the hokage's building, and sure enough, they got there within a couple of minutes.  
When they arrived, someone was waiting for them.  
"Haruka. The fourth Sutakage has vital news for you, and wishes you to return to Sutagakure for a day."

* * *

"Haruka, welcome back." said Orochimaru, pleased.  
It was only a half day after he had sent the message. Clearly, she was hoping to get back to Konoha quickly.  
He wondered why? This bore investigation.  
"Here." he said, passing a small envelope. "Read this, then destroy it. After that, you can return to Konoha."

She left the office with a nod, and opened the envelope.

_Dated October 1__st_

_  
This information must be kept secret from Konoha at all costs _

_On the 8__th__ of October, Sutagakure will invade Konoha  
_

_Signed,_

_The Godaime Sutakage, Orochimaru_


End file.
